Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History
Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History is a book written by Daniel Wallace, and released by Insight Editions on October 27, 2015. It includes a foreword by Dan Aykroyd and an introduction by Ivan Reitman. Features This is the descriptive text and special items list as detailed on the back cover. It is not a complete list of the special items included in the book. WHO YOU GONNA CALL? The Ghostbusters saga has been thrilling fans around the world for over three decades, from the original movies to the animated shows, comics, video games, toys, and other collectibles. For the first time, Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History takes a comprehensive look at the entire franchise, telling the complete story behind the creation of a true pop culture phenomenon. Beginning with an in-depth look at the original film, Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History delves into the archives to showcase a wealth of never-before-seen concept art and photography that will take fans into the production of a true classic. Also featuring a large section on Ghostbusters II, the book brings together exclusive interviews with the key players from both films, including director Ivan Reitman; stars Dan Aykroyd, Ernie Hudson, and Sigourney Weaver; and producers Michael C. Gross and Joe Medjuck. The book also explores the creation of The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters animated shows, featuring interviews with the writers, animators, and voice artists, plus previously unseen sketches, animation cels, and other stunning visuals. With additional sections on Ghostbusters comics, video games, merchandise, and fandom, Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History is the last word on one of the most popular franchises of all time. ALSO INCLUDES INCREDIBLE SPECIAL ITEMS THAT WILL THRILL GHOSTBUSTERS FANS, INCLUDING: * Peter Venkman's business card * Sedgewick Hotel storyboard booklet * Rare concept art sketches of ghostbusting gadgets * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man package sticker * Production notes * A schematic of the Gozer temple miniature Development An early prototype of the book was shown at BookExpo America 2014 on May 31, 2014 in New York City. At this point in time, the book was originally scheduled to be written by Drew McWeeny and the pages featured white text on black backgrounds. Dread Central: Event Report: The Horror Highlights of BookExpo America 2014 (June 16, 2014) Dread Central Photo #1 Dread Central Photo #2 Dread Central Photo #3 In an e-mail to Spook Central (Fan Site) webmaster Paul Rudoff, editor Chris Prince said that "Drew was originally going to write the book but had to leave the project due to personal reasons. The black spreads are an early prototype version created for book trade shows." Promotional * Beige-colored tote bags with the book's front cover on one side, and the Insight Editions logo on the reverse, were given away for free with every purchase over $30 at the Insight Editions booth at San Diego Comic Con (July 2015) and at New York Comic Con (October 2015). Insight Editions at San Diego Comic Con Insight Editions at NYCC 2015 * Author Daniel Wallace signed copies of the book at the Insight Editions booth at New York Comic Con on October 9th and 10th, 2015. Insight Editions at NYCC 2015 * Publisher Insight Editions held a "Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History Scavenger Hunt" on October 10, 2015 during New York Comic Con. The goal was to find the Ghostbusters logo at three iconic film locations around New York City for a chance to win one of ten copies of the book signed by author Daniel Wallace. Insight Editions at NYCC 2015 Hunters would find the logo drawn onto the sidewalk outside the New York City Public Library, the Firehouse, and 550 Central Park West, photograph themselves with the logo at all three locations, and upload those photos to Instagram with the hashtag #GhostbustersBook. Instagram photos tagged "ghostbustersbook" References Also See *Making Ghostbusters -''1985 book about the making of Ghostbusters'' *Other Ghostbusters Related print External Links * Official Webpage * Official Book Trailer * Spook Central's Review (Nov. 6, 2015) * Spook Central's Exclusive Mini-Animation Cel Preview (Oct. 15, 2015) Gallery Overall GhostbustersTheUltimateVisualHistoryBackCover.png|Back Cover Development GB Ultimate Visual History Original Prototype01.jpg|Early Prototype GB Ultimate Visual History Original Prototype02.jpg|Early Prototype GB Ultimate Visual History Original Prototype03.jpg|Early Prototype Promotional daniel_wallace.jpg|Author Daniel Wallace gb_ultimatevisualhistory_totebag1.jpg|Promotional Tote Bag gb_ultimatevisualhistory_totebag2.jpg|Promotional Tote Bag gb_ultimatevisualhistory_totebag3.jpg|Promotional Tote Bag GB Book Scavenger Hunt 10-10-2015 clue0.jpg|Scavenger Hunt Instructions GB Book Scavenger Hunt 10-10-2015 clue1.jpg|Scavenger Hunt Clue #1 GB Book Scavenger Hunt 10-10-2015 clue2.jpg|Scavenger Hunt Clue #2 GB Book Scavenger Hunt 10-10-2015 clue3.jpg|Scavenger Hunt Clue #3 GB Book Scavenger Hunt 10-10-2015 logos1.jpg|Scavenger Hunt Logo at Library GB Book Scavenger Hunt 10-10-2015 logos2.jpg|Scavenger Hunt Logo at Library GB Book Scavenger Hunt 10-10-2015 logos3.jpg|Scavenger Hunt Logo at Library, Firehouse, 55 Central Park West Collector's Edition GozerTempleCollectorsEditionGBTheUltimateVisualHistoryBookSc01.jpg|Box housing Collector's Edition GozerTempleCollectorsEditionGBTheUltimateVisualHistoryBookSc02.jpg|Box housing Collector's Edition GozerTempleCollectorsEditionGBTheUltimateVisualHistoryBookSc03.jpg|Box housing Collector's Edition GozerTempleCollectorsEditionGBTheUltimateVisualHistoryBookSc04.jpg|Box housing Collector's Edition GozerTempleCollectorsEditionGBTheUltimateVisualHistoryBookSc05.jpg|Box housing Collector's Edition Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Insight Editions